


nebulae

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Stargazing, analogical - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Virgil visits his boyfriend.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 13
Kudos: 81





	nebulae

"Are you sure?" Virgil shifts from foot to foot, huddling in the hoodie hastily thrown over his pajamas. His boyfriend has offered to let him come over, any time of day or night, but he's never taken him up on it until now. He's wanted to more times than he can count, but he's never quite dared. But this time- god, he's so _tired_ -

"Of course," Logan says, holding the door open wider in welcome. "I wouldn't have told you that you could otherwise. Besides, I hadn't gone to bed yet."

"You never take your own advice," Virgil teases as he ducks under Logan's arm and enters his room. He's instantly flooded with a surge of calm, a relief after the prickly stabs of anxiety that's kept him awake for the past several hours.

"I could work on that," Logan admits, the faintest hint of a blush tingeing his cheeks. He closes his planner and settles on the side of the bed, sitting partially upright with a bolster of pillows behind him. Without words, Virgil crawls up next to him, taking in his boyfriend's warmth and the soft, woodsy smell of Logan's shampoo.

"Tell me about the stars?" Virgil requests wistfully. Logan's ceiling is a canopy of constellations, aimlessly whirling through painted time and space. Logan gives him a half-smile and wraps one arm around Virgil's shoulders, steadying him, as the other arm comes up and points out a constellation.

"Orion," Logan says. "The Orion constellation actually harbors a fairly interesting reflection nebula. You would like it."

"Yeah?" Virgil says. "What's a reflection nebula, anyway?"

"A nebula lit by nearby stars, to put it simply," Logan says. "But this particular one is intriguing, as it's been given the nickname the Cosmic Bat."

"Oh?" Virgil says, stifling a giggle. Logan smiles.

"Yes," he says. "And of course I thought of you. My cosmic bat." At this, Virgil can't stop a snort from coming through. 

"I love that," he admits, his face heating up. Logan squeezes his shoulders, and he relaxes against him with a sigh.

"Of course, that's not the only interesting constellation," Logan says. "But you look tired, storm cloud. Perhaps we should wait until the morning?" Virgil yawns hugely, feeling exhaustion batter against him like a tidal wave.

"I'd like that," he agrees sleepily. With a snap of his fingers, Logan pulls the blanket over them both, and turns off the light, until they're illuminated solely by the light of the stars.

Virgil falls asleep almost instantly.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.universetoday.com/141795/do-you-see-the-cosmic-bat-in-ngc-1788/ i love space


End file.
